U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,522 already discloses a foldable support made from a sheet of foldable, rigid or semi-rigid material, allowing both packaging of a pair of socks and display thereof on shelves in stores. In this type of support, the two socks are presented for sale, folded on themselves and superposed on each other. This support therefore presents the drawback of showing the customers only one sock out of the two. Moreover, by its configuration, the face of the single sock which is visible is for the most part concealed by the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,622 furthermore discloses a support for an article of clothing of the tie or scarf type, acting as greetings card. That face of the greetings card which is covered by the article of clothing has a pattern printed thereon, complementary of the one printed on the article of clothing. In order to post this greeting card by mail, it must be inserted in an envelope.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a support for a pair of footwear articles which at the same time offers an attractive presentation of the two articles and may be converted, simply by being folded, into a package of the envelope type in order to enable the pair of footwear articles to be sent by post.